pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ015
Treść Część I Nasza stała grupa – Cole, Layla, Cilan w towarzystwie Troya oraz pod opieką Klary Growl przemierza kolejne drogi regionu Sinnoh zmierzając ku miasteczku Twinleaf w którym Cole nie tylko stoczy kolejną bitwę o odznakę, ale także pozna kogoś, kto jest mu bardzo bliski. - Właściwie, to kto jest liderem Sali w Twinleaf? – powiedział Cole, który siedział z przodu w Jeepie Cabriolecie swojej mamy. - Cole, przekonasz się kochany, a teraz nie zagaduj mnie, muszę pilnować drogi – powiedziała Klara wciąż skupiając swoją uwagę na białym pasie namalowanym na asfalcie. Dzień był dość ciepły, blade promienie słońca oświetlały twarze młodych trenerów. Pogoda całkowicie oddawała nastój Cola – nieco niepewny, ale podekscytowany i radosny. Oglądał szybko migające mu przed oczami leśne krajobrazy, które otaczały drogę. PISK!!!!! Klara Growl momentalnie zahamowała, aż Cole, który był odwrócony bokiem podskoczył, przetoczył się po szybie i upadł z łoskotem na ziemię. - Ałł… kiepskie hamowanie – mruknął wstając i masując sobie kość ogonową. Klara momentalnie wyskoczyła, aby przytulić syna. - Cole, tym się właśnie kończy nie zapinanie pasów, chodź tu, pomasuję cię – powiedziała pieszczotliwie Klara, ale Cole momentalnie się odsunął widząc śmiech Layli. - Tak właściwie, to czemu się zatrzymałaś? – powiedział, a ta wskazała mu na ogromnego pokemona, który siedział na skrzyżowaniu. W lewo była droga prowadząca do Twinleaf. Cole zląkł się nieco, z resztą jak pozostali jego towarzysze. Ów pokemon wstał, zaryczał groźnie i zaczął iść w ich stronę. Cole wyciągnął pokedex. POKEDEX Po czym zaczęli krzyczeć AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Krzyczeli Cole, Layla, Cilan i Troy z czego najgłośniej to chyba Troy. Klara natomiast wyszła na spotkanie pokemonowi. - Nieeee, mamo!!!!! – zawołał do niej Cole, ale ta jedynie się uśmiechnęła. Rhyperior zatrzymał się przed nią i zaryczał wściekle, ale ta powiedziała. - Tym mnie nie wystraszysz Palmer, dalej kiepsko maskujesz, że to twój pokemon – powiedziała Klara, a zza pokemona wyszedł wysoki mężczyzna w zielonym płaszczu. Miał blond włosy opadające mu swobodnie na uszy i czoło. Uśmiechnął się do Klary i podszedł bliżej. Colowi serce skoczyło do gardła, zaczęło bić szybciej, czy to naprawdę był on? - Witaj Klara, szczerze mówiąc, to tylko ty się go nie boisz co nie ukrywam, nieco boli Rhyperiora, miej serce kobieto i wreszcie się go przestrasz – powiedział mężczyzna podając dłoń matce Cola - Kiepski żartowniś jak zwykle – podsumowała go Klara. Palmer puścił jej rękę i spojrzał w stronę jej towarzyszy. Wyraz na jego twarzy momentalnie zmienił się w poważny grymas, patrzył Colowi prosto w oczy, a Cole jemu. Po chwili podszedł bliżej, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z Cola. - Cole… Cole… jaki ty jesteś już duży… - mruknął Palmer pełen zachwytu. Widać było, że chęć spotkania ze swoim młodszym synem wzrastała już od dawna. Cole sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć, aż w końcu wyciągnął do niego dłoń – kiedy przyszło mu naprawdę do spotkania z tym człowiekiem nie wiedział co zrobić, nie znał go… Palmer nieco zaskoczony spojrzał na dłoń Cola i uścisnął ją. Nikt nic nie mówił, aż w końcu przed szereg wyskoczył Troy. - Panie Palmer, jestem pańskim wielkim fanem, przybyłem tutaj, aby stoczyć z panem bitwę! – powiedział odpychając Cola do tyłu i stając przed zdezorientowanym Palmerem. Klara widząc tą scenę podeszła do Troya i pociągnęła go za ucho. - Ał ał ałałała – jęczał Troy, kiedy ta odciągała go od swojego byłego męża. Layla popchnęła Cola w stronę Palmera i w końcu Cole odważył się na wypowiedzenie pierwszych słów. - Ja… tato… ja… naprawdę, nie wiem co powiedzieć, TAK STRASZNIE SIĘ CIESZĘ, ŻE TU JESTEŚ! – powiedział Cole przełamując się. Coś nagle powiedziało mu w głębi sera „Stary! To jest twój ojciec! Czy to nie cudowne, tak bardzo tego pragnąłeś! Chcesz teraz być jakimś melancholijnym wariatem?!” krzyknął głos w głowie Cola. Nieee… Cole nie chciał w żaden sposób stracić szansy, którą dał mu los. Co prawda nie dowierzał, że poznał wreszcie swojego ojca, ale z drugiej strony przecież posiadanie drugiego rodzica jest takie… naturalne! Dlaczego więc w to niedowierzać. Tyle, że nic o nim nie wiedział – tak czy siak musiał być kimś sławnym, skoro Troy przybył tutaj, aby stoczyć z nim bitwę. Wciąż nie wiedząc co zrobić, w końcu przytulił mocno ojca. Palmera najwyraźniej zaskoczyła taka reakcja Cola na to całe wydarzenie – nie sądził, że młody trener tak szybko przebaczy swoim rodzicom, że tak szybko przebaczy jemu! Ojcu, który w końcu go przecież zostawił. Cole był świadom, że Palmer żałuje swojej decyzji o wyjeździe sprzed wielu lat, ale jednocześnie wciąż się czuł niepewnie w stosunku do tego człowieka. W końcu po wielkich chwilach nadszedł czas na powrót do rzeczywistości. Cole spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół – Cilan przytulał Laylę, której pociekła łezka po policzku. Zawsze przez te wszystkie dni, kiedy podróżował ktoś był przy nim – cieszył się, że mógł poznać swojego ojca w gronie przyjaciół. - To co Palmer, chyba nie będziemy tu stali wieczności i zaprosisz nas na herbatę co? – powiedziała Klara, która stała obok związanego taśmą Troya – najwyraźniej Klara zrobiła mu to ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Wsiedli do samochodu, Palmer powrócił do pokeballa swojego potężnego Rhyperiora po czym ruszyli dalej. Od skrzyżowania do Twinleaf była niedaleka droga. Już po kilku minutach jazdy ujrzeli zlokalizowaną w nizinie przytulną osadę w której najwyższym budynkiem był wysoki dom, na którego dachu było widoczne logo ligi pokemon. Cole był pewny, że to właśnie tam jest zlokalizowany kolejna sala w której stoczy bitwę o drugą odznakę. Twinleaf było spokojnym miasteczkiem – nie było tam prawie w ogóle ruchu ulicznego, ludzie przechadzali się z koszykami z wikliny i rozmawiali ku czemu służyła piękna pogoda. Zajechali pod ów najwyższy budynek, w którym zlokalizowana była sala pokemon. - Tu właśnie mieszkam – powiedział Palmer ukazując wszystkim swój wspaniały dom – był o wiele większy od domu Cola w New Bark Town. Wszyscy weszli przez frontowe drzwi i znaleźli się w długim holu. Na samym jego końcu słychać było odgłosy walki. - Tu trwa jakaś bitwa! – krzyknęła nieco przerażona Layla - Spokojnie… Zapewne pojawił się kolejny pretendent do oznaki – uśmiechnął się Palmer do Layli i zaprowadził ich w stronę tych uchylonych drzwi. Popchnął je i wszystkim ukazało się potężne pole do bitwy. Było ono bardzo wysokie i najwyraźniej sięgało przez wszystkie piętra domu. Na samej górze zamiast sufitu była ogromna szyba, która doskonale oświetlała salę. Na polu bitwy stały dwie postacie oraz dwa pokemony – Vaporeon oraz Skarmory. Skarmory użył stalowego skrzydła, ale Vaporeon wytrącił go z równowagi potężną hydro pompą. Następnie Vaporeon użył ukrytej mocy i Skarmory upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. - Skarmory jest niezdolny do walki. Walkę wygrywa Vaporeon, a całą bitwę Paul! – oznajmił sędzia, a Paul skoczył uradowany w górę. Cole poznał go od razu – Paula spotkał podczas ligi Johto na Płaskowyżu Indygo, był on dobrym trenerem, ale niestety odpadł w drugiej rundzie. Cole podbiegł do Paula. - Cześć!!! – krzyknął do niego, a ten widząc Cola uśmiechnął się radośnie - Wiedziałem Cole, że spotkamy się w Sinnoh. Czułem to w kościach. No dobrze Vaporeon, powrót. Dzielnie walczyłeś. – rzekł Paul. Cole natomiast zwrócił się do Palmera. - Tato, a właściwie to dlaczego tutaj przyszliśmy? – powiedział Cole do Palmera. Ten jednak stał obok jasnowłosego chłopaka, który prawie dorównywał mu już wzrostem. Ów chłopak był bardzo podobny do Cola, można by powiedzieć, że są bliźniakami, ale przecież musiał być on co najmniej cztery lata starszy od niego. Chłopiec spoglądał niepewnie wobec swojego prawie, że lustrzanego odbicia. Różnił ich tak naprawdę ubiór oraz uczesanie. - Cole, poznaj swojego brata, Barrego – powiedział Palmer, a Barry podszedł bliżej Cola. - Ale przecież my się już znamy – powiedział Barry uśmiechając się do młodego trenera. Cole przypomniał sobie tę twarz – ich zabawy w piaskownicy, rysowanie pokemonów oraz planowanie przyszłości – także podróży pokemon. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę i poczuł dziwne ciepło… Czuł się w tym otoczeniu jeszcze bardziej komfortowo, przyjemnie. Myśl, że ma brata, że ma ojca tak głęboko zakotwiczyła się w jego umyśle, że teraz nie potrafiłby już się od niej uwolnić. Tak bardzo się modlił, żeby to nie był sen. - Barry jest od dwóch lat liderem Sali założonej przez nas Sali w Twineaf! – powiedział dumny Palmer poklepując syna po plecach. - Woooooooow! Ale super! Czyli… przybyłem przecież tutaj, żeby stoczyć bitwę z liderem… czyli z tobą! – krzyknął uradowany Cole - Ehhh Cole niestety, dzisiaj nie powalczymy, moje pokemony są wykończone po bitwie z tym młodym trenerem. Paul, masz naprawdę ogromny potencjał, niewielu trenerom udaje się mnie pokonać o czym może zaświadczyć mój ojciec. – powiedział Barry uśmiechając się – a więc bardzo Ci gratuluję i z wielką satysfakcją wręczam Ci odznakę podwójnego skrzydła. Zasłużyłeś na nią. - Wielkie dzięki! – krzyknął uradowany Paul. Cole był nieco zawiedziony – z zazdrością spoglądał jak Paul cieszy się swoją nową odznaką oraz jak wkładał ją do swojego pudełka na odznaki. Cole zauważył, że ta odznaka była już trzecią w dorobku Paula w Sinnoh. - To ja was zostawię kochani, muszę pozałatwiać parę spraw, wrócę za dwie godzinki – powiedziała Klara i wyszła z hali. Cole dalej się smucił tym, że nie stoczy dzisiaj bitwy. - Wszystko byś chciał na raz. – powiedział Barry śmiejąc się w stronę Cola – Chodź bracie i wy pozostali także, pokażę wam coś, co na pewno uśmierzy wasze smutki. Zobaczycie dlaczego warto odwiedzić Twinleaf. Za mną! – rzekł Barry i wyszedł z hali, a cała grupa za nim. Na przodzie szli Cole i Barry. - A więc… jesteś trenerem? - zaczął rozmowę Barry. - No tak… - odparł nieco nieśmiało Cole – już od ponad roku. - A więc to potwierdza nasze pokrewieństwo. Gdybyś nie był, to musiałbym wlepić Ci karę! Chodźcie, chodźcie! Jeżeli się będziecie tak wleli, to wisicie mi wszyscy milion baksów! – krzyknął do grupy Barry a Palmer się uśmiechnął. Obserwował jak Cole i Barry powoli coraz lepiej się dogadywali – słychać było śmiechy, widać było radość na ich twarzach ze spotkania. - Dobrze zrobiliśmy Klaro… dobrze… - mruknął sam pod nosem Palmer. - I oto jesteśmy!!! – krzyknął Barry. Stali przed ogromnym wejściem. Brama była cała porośnięta bluszczem, z resztą jak całe ogrodzenie. Przez stalowe pręty widać było gęstą, bujną, niesamowitą roślinność. Tu i ówdzie kręciły się trawiaste pokemony – Oddishe i Sunflory, Bellosomy i Bulbasaury – wszystkie żyły w tym nieziemskim ogrodzie. - Oto ogrody Twinleaf, jedne z najpiękniejszych ogrodów w świecie pokemon! – powiedział Barry i popchnął lekko bramę - Zapraszam…. – rzekł. Przechadzali się powoli podziwiając piękno natury. Layla co chwila sprawdzała kolejne nieznane jej pokemony. Rozglądali się, zachwycali i wąchali kwiaty. Było tam naprawdę pięknie. Layla podeszła do jednego z drzewek i już chciała zerwać owoc, kiedy ten nagle ożył. - AAA! – krzyknęła. Okazało się, że były to małe Cherubi! - Jakie one słodkie – westchnęła spoglądając na małe słodkie wisienki. - O tak, Cherubi potrafią zachwycić. Po ewolucji potrafią przyjmować różne formy w zależności od pogody. To naprawdę niesamowite pokemony – powiedział Barry i oddalił się. Cole spacerował samotnie ścieżkami ogrodu ciesząc się dzisiejszym dniem. Chikorita, która siedziała na jego głowie również była zachwycona – to był jej żywioł. Nagle… zeskoczyła z jego ramienia na ziemię. Położyła liść na ziemi i nasłuchiwała. Po chwili zaczęła sygnalizować do Cola, że coś jest nie tak i wskazała na ślady czterech stóp. Podbiegli Barry i pozostali. - Widać są tu nieproszeni goście… Część II Barry pochylił się nad śladami znalezionymi przez Chikoritę. Dotknął ich palcem, po czym wyprostował się i powiedział. - Ktoś tu był dosłownie przed chwilą. Za mną - powiedział Barry i wszyscy poszli za nim. Szli przedzierając się przez gąszcz ogrodu. Co chwila odginali gałęzie, aby poszerzyć sobie pole widzenia. W końcu udało im się wyjść na kolejną główną ścieżkę. Przy rabatce kwiatowej stała pewna kobieta. Miała czarne włosy wymodelowane tak, aby układały się w kulkę. Stała z konewką i podlewała rabatkę kwiatową. - To ona! – krzyknęła Layla, a Bulbasaur zeskoczył z jej głowy gotowy do walki. Kobieta odwróciła się ku nim i ukazała swoją uśmiechniętą twarz. - Layla, wstrzymaj się z tymi teoriami spiskowymi, to Johanna – rzekł Barry. Palmer podszedł do kobiety i przywitał się z nią. - Witajcie – powiedziała Johanna uśmiechając się szeroko. - Johanna jest dawną Top Koordynatorką i matką liderki Sali w Jubilife – Dawn. Teraz głównie zajmuje się naszym ogrodem i robi to doskonale – przedstawił Johannę Palmer. - Pani jest mamą Dawn! Niedawno ją spotkałem, wspaniała dziewczyna, jej taktyka walki jest niesamowita, naprawdę! – mówił Cole nie zamykając swojej buzi. W końcu Layla go uciszyła. - Cieszę się, że jej sala znów została otwarta, po ostatniej inwazji Swinubów Dawn niechętnie stawała do walki. Ale Palmer, co was tu sprowadza? – zapytała Johanna - Chciałbym Ci przedstawić mojego młodszego syna, Cola, który przybył tu, żeby mnie zobaczyć aż z Johto – rzekł Palmer, a Johanna podała dłoń Colowi. - Palmer wiele razy mi mówił o tobie Cole, często pokazywał zdjęcia z czasów, jak byłeś mały. Ale urosłeś! Jesteś taki podobny do twojego brata, gdy był w twoim wieku – powiedziała Johanna, a Cole zaczerwienił się jak Cherubi. - Czy widziałaś tutaj kogoś podejrzanego? – zapytał ją Palmer. Johanna zmarszczyła czoło. - To znaczy? – zapytała zaskoczona - Znaleźliśmy ślady dwóch osób. Niedawno szli w tę stronę, ale zgubiliśmy trop – odrzekł Palmer - Jesteście pierwszymi ludźmi, jakich dzisiaj spotkałam tutaj, w ciągu dnia praktycznie nikt tutaj nie chodzi przecież – odpowiedziała mu Johanna. Palmer przejechał palcami po podbródku. - No nic, chodźmy dalej – odrzekł, kiedy nagle zobaczyli ogromny, jasny słup światła wystrzelony w górę. Jego źródłem musiał być jakiś pokemon, który użył Słonecznego Promienia. Promień jeszcze raz wystrzelił, jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich. - Biegniemy! – krzyknął Barry i wszyscy znów pobiegli za nim. Po chwili znaleźli się na polanie. Źródłem solarnego promienia był mały Cherubi, który bronił się dzielnie przez ogromną, stalową macką, która chciała go złapać w swoje sidła. Dalej stała dziwna maszyna w kształcie Ursaringa z czerwoną literą R. W jego brzuchu siedziało około trzydzieści Turtwigów, które próbowały się wydostać używając ostrych liści, jednak na marne. Przed maszyną stanęła dwójka ludzi w czarnych kombinezonach z taką samą literą R. - - Jak grom z jasnego nieba zaskoczymy was! – Nie powstrzymacie nas, nie macie szans! - Z halnego wiatru szybkością… - … i z niczym kocią zręcznością… -Butch… - I Cassidy! - Pokonają was! - To jest rzeczywistość, a nie gra - Zespół R walczy w służbie zła - A więc poddaj się lub do walki STAŃ!!! - Parszywe złodziejaszki, oddajcie te pokemony! One należą do całego miasteczka! – krzyknęła w ich stronę Johanna wymachując pięśćią. - Ha ha ha! Doprawdy, myślisz, że po jakże zabawnie „heroicznej” mowie oddamy wam nasz łup?! – krzyknął w jej stronę Butch - A wy myślicie, że po jakimś głupkowatym motto uda wam się wyjść z tego bez szwanku? – krzyknął w ich stronę Paul – Nikt nie będzie bezprawnie bezcześcił tego pięknego ogrodu! Charmeleon naprzód! – krzyknął młody trener. - Slugma naprzód! – krzyknęła Cassidy - Bonsly pokaż się! – powiedział Butch. - Tak się bawimy? Swinub naprzód! – krzyknął Cole. W międzyczasie mały Cherubi, który umknął przed macką robota Zespołu R schował się za Laylą. Ta wzięła go na ręce i mocno przytuliła. - Slugma miotacz płomieni! – krzyknęła Cassidy - Bonsly, psycho promień! – powiedział Butch - Charmeleon ty także użyj miotacza płomieni! - Swinub, odłamki lodu! – powiedział Cole. Odłamki lodu wystrzeliły w stronę Bonsliego, ale zderzenie dwóch miotaczy płomieni obok zneutralizowało je, przez co Swinub oberwał psychopromieniem Bonsliego. - Bonsly Podwójne Uderzenie Kantem! - Swinub usunięcie! – pokemony pomknęły ku sobie, jednak w tym boju z większą siłą uderzył mały Bonsly, który odepchnął Swinuba, a ten przetoczył się kładąc się przed Colem niezdolny do walki. Paul radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Jego Charmeleon mocno zranił Slugmę Cassidy metalowym pazurem i tak samo postąpił z Bonslym, który stał się po tym ataku niezdolny do walki. - Charmeleon gniew smoka! - Slugma tunel! – atak Charmeleona chybił ponieważ Slugma zdążył się ukryć pod ziemią. Po chwili wyskoczył i wybił Charmeleona kilka metrów w górę. Ten na całe szczęście Paula miękko wylądował na ziemi i długo nie pozostał dłużny Slugmie, trafiając go po chwili potężnym metalowym pazurem. Po tym ataku Slugma długo nie mógł się pozbierać. Próbował wykrzesać trochę sił z siebie, jednak na próżno. Charmeleon ponownie zaatakował go, tym razem miotaczem płomieni. Po tym ataku Slugma powoli wstał… iii…. Zaczął świecić jasnym, oślepiającym światłem. Wszystkich dookoła zamurowało – Slugma zaczął ewoluować! Jego rozmiar się zwiększył, pojawił się twardy pancerz. W końcu nowy pokemon stanął przed Charmeleonem. Layla wyciągnęła pokedex i sprawdziła nowego pokemona. POKEDEX - To Magcargo! – krzyknęła Layla. Cassidy była zachwycona. Jej Magcargo użył powalenia ciałem i przygniótł Charmeleona mocno do ziemi tak, że ten stał się niezdolny do walki. - I co głąby powiecie na to? – zapytała ich cynicznie Cassidy. - Ja Ci powiem, co ja na to! – krzyknął do niej Palmer – Rhyperior naprzód! Skałołamacz! – powiedział ojciec Cola. Jego potężny pokemon wystrzelił ogromną skałę w stronę Magcargo. Ta pędząc trafiła w niego oraz z Butcha i Cassidy, a Ci polecieli razem z głazem na ich robota, który pod wpływem zderzenia wybuchł. Turtwigi wyleciały w powietrze i powoli zaczęły opadać. - Umbreon pokaż się! Psychika! – krzyknęła Johanna. Poke Startery zawisły w powietrzu i powoli zaczęły opadać na ziemię. Jeden z nich wylądował z torbie Cola, jednak on tego nie zauważył. - A teraz Chikorita, użyj solarnego promienia! – krzyknął Cole. Chikorita naładowała swój liść i wystrzeliła potężny atak w stronę Zespołu R. - Zespół R znowu błyssnąąąąąąąąąąął! – krzyknęli i polecieli.   - Dobra robota! – powiedział Palmer poklepując po plecach Cola oraz Paula. ŁUP!!! Coś spadło z drzewa na głowę Paula. Ten krzyknął przeraźliwie i zrzucił z głowy przybysza. - Coś mnie pokuło! – krzyknął zdenerwowany i spojrzał na przybysza. Była to mała Cacnea. - To Cacnea! Niesamowicie rzadki pokemon w Sinnoh! – powiedział Barry przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem na pokemona. Cacnea tylko się uśmiechnęła, jej ramię zaczęło świecić na jasny kolor po czym ponownie uderzyła Paula - AAAAAAAAłłłłłłłł!!!!!! PRZESTAŃ TO ROBIĆ! Zostaw mnie! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Paul. Cacnea śmiała się głośno. - Doigrałaś się! Charmeleon użyj miotacza płomieni! – krzyknął Paul i wybrał swojego nieco zmęczonego już pokemona. Zebrał jednak siły, aby użyć tego efektywnego ataku na Cacnei, która upadła niezdolna do walki. - Pokeball leć! – powiedział Paul wyrzucając w jej kierunku balla. 3…2…1… Złapany! - No i po kłopocie – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Paul. Layla spojrzała na Cherubi, którego wciąż trzymała na rękach. Chciała go wypuścić, jednak ten nie chciał schodzić z jej rąk. - No co jest mały złaź stąd szybko! – krzyknęła na niego, jednak ten nie reagował. - Cherubi bardzo szybko przyzwyczają się do ludzi, widać spodobałaś się mu – powiedziała Johanna, a Layla ponownie przytuliła Cherubiego. - No więc skoro chcesz ze mną zostać, to czemu miałabym się nie zgodzić? Pokeball, leć! – krzyknęła Layla. 3…2…1… Złapany!!! - I kolejny pokemon do mojej załogi! Z tym słodziakiem wygram każde pokazy! – powiedziała Layla, a Cole zaśmiał się nieśmiało. Layla zwróciła się ku niemu. - Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytała Layla Cola - No bo… wyobraziłem sobie ciebie na pokazach, na podwójnych pokazach, jak… jak krzyczysz na Snorlaxa, żeby nie jadł twojego Cherubi. – powiedział Cole i ryknął śmiechem. - Ha ha, bardzo zabawne – skomentowała jego wypowiedź i trzepnęła go po głowie. - Wystarczy tych pogaduszek, chodźmy już – powiedział Barry - Do widzenia Johanno – powiedział na pożegnanie Palmer i ruszył obejmując ramieniem swojego syna. - Byłeś dzisiaj bardzo dzielny, nie mogę się doczekać twojej walki o odznakę z Barrym, to będzie naprawdę wspaniałe starcie – powiedział Palmer. Po chwili poczuł, że pod swoją ręką nie trzyma już swojego syna, ale nieco wyższa osobę – był nią oczywiście Troy - My tu gadu, gadu, a ty Palmer nie odpowiedziałeś mi, czy stoczysz ze mną bitwę – powiedział samolubny Troy - Ehhh Troy, masz ogromny… eee… potencjał, ale wybacz, w najbliższym czasie nie stoczę z tobą bitwy, wybacz – powiedział Palmer, a Troy stanął jak wryty. - No to skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Żegnam! Do zobaczenia Cole i reszto! – krzyknął Troy i pośpiesznym krokiem oddalił się od grupy. Cilan po kryjomu zacisnął pięść i mruknął „YeeeeeS!” po czym dalej ruszyli w stronę miasteczka Twinleaf. - Co robiliście przez ten czas, kiedy mnie nie było? – zapytała ich Klara, która wyszła im na spotkanie do ogrodu. - A takie tam – odrzekł jej Cole – bawiliśmy się, śmialiśmy, normalka. - No właśnie pani Growl, wszystko graaaa AAAAAAAA COLE COŚ SIĘ RUSZA W TWOJEJ ROBIE!!! – krzyknęła przestraszona Layla. Cole otworzył torbę a z niej wyskoczył mały Turtwig, który skoczył na jego twarz i ugryzł go w nos. - Zdejmijcie go, zdejmicie, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proooooooooooszę!!!!!! – krzyczał Cole. Barry pośpiesznie złapał Turtwiga i odciągnął go od twarzy Cola. - Ehhh… to było śmieszne… - powiedział Barry, ale za chwilę nie było mu do śmiechu, kiedy Turtwig ponownie zaatakował – tym razem jego nos. Palmer odciągnął trawiastego startera od twarzy swojego syna – Cole i Barry mieli nosy spuchnięte i czerwone i wyglądali jakby mieli Cherubiego na twarzy. - Hahahaha! Noooo teraz dostrzegam podobieństwo, normalnie bliźniaki! – krzyknęła Layla pękając ze śmiechu. Paul, Palmer, Klara i Cilan także się śmiali. - Nie przejmuj się bracie, zazdroszczą nam – powiedział Barry do Cola. - Hah, na pewno – odrzekł żartobliwie Cole. – Ale skoro wylądował w mojej torbie, to znaczy, że od dzisiaj należy do mnie! Pokeball leć! – krzyknął Cole. Pokeball wciągnął do siebie Turtwiga. Kołysał się i kołysał nie chcąc się do końca zamknąć. - No dawaj! – powiedział zdenerwowany Cole. Wciąż obserwował z zapartym tchem pokeball. 3…2…1…2…3…1…2..5… ZŁAPANY!!!!!!!!!!!!! - No nareszcie! Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi tak często robił mały! – powiedział Cole do pokeballa. Pokeball jednak nagle się zmniejszył. - Co jest z nim? – powiedział zdenerwowany Cole - To już twój siódmy pokemon Cole, a więc twój Pokeball się zablokował. Nie martw się, musisz wysłać jakiegoś pokemona po prostu do boxu – wyjaśnił tą zagadkę Cilan. - A więc chodźmy! – krzyknął Cole po czym udał się do Centrum Pokemon. - Witaj Cole! Jak przebiega twoja podróż? – zapytał profesor Rowan, do którego zadzwonił Cole - Wszystko dobrze, mam już ponad sześć pokemonów, a więc chciałbym zostawić jednego z nich u pana – powiedział Cole. - Gratuluję Cole! Połóż pokeball na maszynie do przesyłania. – powiedział profesor. Po kilku sekundach pokeball zniknął. - No i po kłopocie. Powodzenia! – rzekł profesor i się rozłączył. Cole wywołał Turtwiga z pokeballa i chciał go przytulić, jednak ten ponownie ugryzł go w nos. - Ałłł! Osz ty zadziorny! Powrót – rzekł Cole – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś równie zadziorny w walce. - Na pewno będzie. Może przekonamy się o tym w naszej jutrzejszej walce! – powiedział Barry wyciągając dłoń ku bratu. - A żebyś widział, że sprawdzimy! – krzyknął Cole i również podał swoją dłoń. Razem udali się domu Palmera gdzie Cole szybko poszedł spać. Nie mógł się już doczekać jutrzejszej walki… Za nami zwariowany dzień – pełen radości i nowości! Wiele emocji, nowych znajomości i… czy ja wiem? Jak potoczy się walka Cola ze swoim bratem? Przekonamy się już w kolejnym odcinku. Dziękuję wam, za przeczytanie SETNEGO ODCINKA MOJEGO ANIME!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole i jego grupa docierają do miasteczka Twinleaf ** Cole poznaje swojego ojca - Palmera ** Cole poznaje swojego brata - Barrego *** Dowiadujemy się, że Barry jest liderem sali w Twinleaf * Ponownie spotykamy Paula ** Paul objawia, że jego Eevee ewoluował w Vaporeona ** Paul objawia, że jego Charmander ewoluował w Charmeleona * Slugma Cassidy ewoluuje w Magcargo * Paul łapie Cacneę * Layla łapie Cherubi * Cole łapie Turtwiga Debiuty *'Palmer' *'Barry' *'Johanna' Redebiut *'Paul' Pokemonów *'Rhyperior' (Palmera; debiut) *'Cherubi' (Layli; złapany; debiut) * Turtwig (Cola; złapany) * Charmeleon (Paula; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Vaporeon (Paula; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) * Cacnea (Paula; złapany) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' *'Palmer' *'Barry' *'Troy' *'Paul' *'Klara Growl *'Johanna *'Mieszkańcy Twinleaf' *'Sędzia' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Chikorita *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Swinub' (Cola) *'Turtwig' (Cola; złapany) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Rhyperior' (Palmera; debiut) *'Cherubi' (Layli; złapany; debiut) *'Charmeleon' (Paula; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) *'Vaporeon' (Paula; ewoluował przed odcinkiem) *'Cacnea' (Paula; złapany) *'Skarmory' (Barrego) *'Slugma' (Cassidy; przed ewolucją) *'Magcargo' (Cassidy; wyewoluowany) *'Bonsly' (Butcha) *'Umbreon' (Johanny) *'Oddish' (Ogrodu Twinleaf; wiele) *'Sunflora' (Ogrodu Twinleaf; wiele) *'Bellossom' (Ogrodu Twinleaf; wiele) *'Bulbasaur' (Ogrodu Twinleaf; wiele) *'Cherubi' (Ogrodu Twinleaf; wiele) *'Turtwig' (Ogrodu Twinleaf; wiele)